


Waiting

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Sun's Dawn [10]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Hair Brushing, One Shot, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: Ysolda and Ingun make preparations for the new guest, and get each other ready while they wait.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this fic takes place around the events of my main fic, [The Edged Lexicon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758052/chapters/36650358). This particular one-shot takes place just before Chapter 6. I'm going to move outside the Sanctum soon, I swear, the past couple of prompts just suited the setting well!

The bathhouse enveloped Ysolda in mist and heat, aromas of lavender and wildflower filling the room as Ingun poured the oil into the bath. Ysolda busied herself with preparing the towels and primping tools, feeling cool droplets from her still-damp hair trail across her bare skin.

“Let’s hope she gets here soon, while the water’s still hot,” Ingun said absently. “Much easier to get a clean shave that way. Because you know it falls on our heads if the new recruit isn’t presented perfectly…”

Ysolda smiled. “Was that a hint of bitterness I detected, Ingun?” She turned to face the woman, taking in her stern face and lithe frame. “Aren’t jealous, are you?”

“Of course I’m not,” Ingun said, scowling. “She’s fine. Just don’t understand why it falls on us to show her the ropes.” She sniffed. “Well, more you than me, I suppose.”

Realisation hit Ysolda. “You’re upset you didn’t get picked to help with Giraud’s plan.”

“Don’t be so foolish,” Ingun bit back, irritation spiking her voice.

Ysolda had clearly struck a nerve. Lifting a comb from the table, she paced over to Ingun. “You know Giraud picks me to help him, same as Nazir picks you. You’ll get your chance.”

“It’d be nice to be considered,” Ingun grumbled.

Ysolda ran her fingers through Ingun’s hair, coaxing any large tugs from the damp, ebony locks before drawing the comb through a section. “I bet Nadine’s been considering you all week, after that bottle of wine you shared.” The comb reached the bottom of Ingun’s hair, and Ysolda brought it back to the crown of her head, repeating the motion. “Nothing’s a secret in here, you should know that by now.”

“It’s like a fucking sewing circle,” Ingun sighed, leaning into Ysolda’s touch. “Not that I mind being the subject of gossip.”

“Mm, I’m quite sure you don’t.”

The pair settled into a rhythm, Ysolda combing Ingun’s hair with a gentle touch as Ingun relaxed her frame against her. Ysolda hadn’t even noticed all the tugs were gone—she was too busy marvelling at the softness of Ingun’s hair and the heat of her skin against her own to even care why they were doing it in the first place.

“Suppose I should do yours, now.” Ysolda was certain she hadn’t imagined the break in Ingun’s normally steady voice.

Ysolda handed her the comb, eyeing her dubiously. “You’re always so rough when you comb mine.”

“I won’t be this time,” Ingun said, smiling sweetly. Ysolda didn’t believe her for a minute, but turned around anyway, allowing her to return the favour.

“So, Ysolda… looking forward to breaking the new girl in?”

Ingun liked to do this: ask unanswerable questions, or at least questions that would make her squirm with the threat of consequences if answered wrongly. She was almost as bad as the Masters and Mistresses of the Sanctum. Ysolda often thought they could probably take a few lessons.

“Can’t wait,” Ysolda smiled. “Thought you might be able to give me some pointers, since you were _quite_ the—ow!”

“Did that hurt?” The smugness in Ingun’s voice was palpable. “Sorry.”

“This is why you don’t get chosen to help with people’s first times, you know.” Ysolda’s remark earned her another harsh tug as Ingun fought the tangles from her short hair.

“Got chosen for your first time, darling,” Ingun purred, letting go of the lock of hair she held and running her fingers gently down the nape of Ysolda’s neck. “And as I recall, you didn’t mind that at all.”

Heat roiled in Ysolda’s core at the attention. By the Eight, the others really _could_ take a lesson.

Ingun ran the comb through Ysolda’s hair then gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder. “All done.” Ysolda turned around to see Ingun smirking, eyebrow raised. “We really should be getting back to the Sanctum hall, so—” she extended her hand for Ysolda to take. “Shall we?”

Ysolda linked her fingers in Ingun’s, deciding that her and Nadine were going to sit down for some very interesting conversations after their lesson with Giraud. She grinned, meeting Ingun’s unwavering gaze. “Wouldn’t want to keep the others waiting.”


End file.
